


Sweety

by Estocilda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: As pessoas não entendiam o motivo de um rapaz estar com um sorriso daqueles tão cedo da manhã, elas também não entendiam que esse rapaz se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo após reencontrar um alguém especial, e Minseok se sentia o mais feliz de todos.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Sweety

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira colaboração com o @berriesongs, apoiem o projeto e as outras histórias.
> 
> Essa estória é baseada na música Feliz Pra Cachorro do 5 a Seco.

Minseok estava feliz, estupidamente feliz, tão feliz que poderia incomodar a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, no entanto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo era ele e ele não estava incomodado, sendo assim ele não poderia incomodar ninguém, mesmo podendo… Enquanto andava pelas ruas de Seul deu de ombros, os pensamentos sempre seguiam linhas próprias que ele jamais tentaria controlar, era isso e por ser isso estava tudo bem, e voltando ao pensamento inicial Kim Minseok estava feliz pra cachorro, era esse termo que tentava lembrar quando encontrou seu amigo Junmyeon há quatro quadras atrás e não conseguiu dizer o que queria.  
― Feliz pra cachorro Myeon, eu estou feliz pra cachorro! ― e seu sorriso que não era pequeno aumentou mais ainda.  
― Eu entendi isso Min, entendi há quatro quadras atrás no momento em que vi você. ― suspirou resignado, Minseok não tinha escutado mesmo ele. ― Eu perguntei o motivo da sua felicidade? Também perguntei se suas bochechas não estão doendo? ― havia visto o amigo poucas vezes assim, poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão so, e eles eram amigos há muito tempo, quando ainda estavam aprendendo a falar as primeiras palavras.  
Minseok nunca fora um cara chato, frio ou indiferente, ver ele sorrindo era comum e natural, e às vezes fofo, o amigo era fofo e ele sendo seu melhor amigo poderia dizer isso sem constrangimento algum. Que Sehun não o escutasse, o namorado tinha um pouquinho, um pouquinho do tamanho da China de ciúmes. Porém Junmyeon sabia que esse sorriso do amigo era o mesmo que ele deu quando Sehun aceitou seu pedido de namoro, e por isso estava tão curioso, Minseok era esguio quando se tratava dos sentimentos.  
― Você lembra do... ― parou um instante, pensando se já havia contado ou não, provavelmente sim, mas talvez Junmyeon não lembrasse. ― Kyungsoo? ― soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.  
― Kyungsoo? Do sorriso de coração? ― provocou o amigo um pouco. ― O garoto mais novo que você conheceu no fundamental, e eu quase perdi o posto de melhor amigo? ― se fez de ofendido. ― Que se tornou sua paixão no ensino médio e sumiu quando você entrou na faculdade? ― já haviam se formado a um ano, mas se lembrava bem Kyungsoo ainda não teria saído da faculdade, talvez estivesse no último ou penúltimo ano.  
― Ele tem mesmo o sorriso de coração. ― disse com um suspiro e se sentia um adolescente novamente, pouco se importando com a provocação do amigo. ― Você sabe, ontem eu precisei ir pegar uns papéis para você. ― pontuou, afinal às vezes, Junmyeon também esquecia de algo e como era o seu dia de folga poderia ajudar. ― Quando cheguei no nosso antigo campus, você não acredita Myeon, você não pode mesmo acreditar. ― e seu coração estava acelerado novamente, mas o sorriso não sumia. ― Ele estava lá, parado e parecia perdido, então eu o ajudei .  
― Muito prestativo. ― comentou e esperou o tapa que não veio.  
― Sou mesmo, obrigado. ― e puxa como ele estava feliz com aquele reencontro. ― Ele estava em dúvida se deveria ir para a direção do campus A ou seguir para a sala, ele sempre foi esperto já sabia qual era, eu como uma boa pessoa o guiei por todo o campus. ― Minseok relembrava do dia anterior e era mesmo um dia lindo o de ontem, e o de hoje e o amanhã seria mais ainda. ― Nós conversamos um pouco.  
― Com “nós” você quer dizer que o interrogou? ― o melhor amigo empolgado, sim era um verdadeiro detetive.  
― Talvez... ― respondeu dando de ombros. ― Mas me contou, depois que nós nos formamos ele precisou mudar de escola, os pais adoeceram e ele voltou para ajudar os dois, eles estão bem hoje e foi o motivo do Kyungsoo ter voltado para Seul, e entrado na faculdade da antiga escola.   
E o destino ter os unido novamente Minseok pensou em dizer.   
― Nós passamos todo o dia juntos. ― completou apressado. ― Conversamos bastante,e amanhã vamos nos ver novamente.  
― Praticamente casados. ― Junmyeon alfinetou e quase se engasgou com a gargalhada que deu ao escutar a resposta do amigo.  
― Praticamente, Myeon. ― e sorriu bobo novamente, bastante feliz como disse no início.  
Se separaram ao entrar no prédio em que trabalhavam, mesmo indo e voltando juntos eram de setores diferentes, Junmyeon da parte burocrática cuidava das licitações, havia se formado em direito e Minseok era engenheiro civil, os projetos eram dele, o que seria uma contradição para quem visse de fora.  
No dia seguinte Minseok acordou eufórico, se ele dissesse que dormiu direto na noite anterior seria uma mentira, acordou várias vezes, mas conseguiu descansar o suficiente para não ficar com uma cara estranha. Iria encontrar Kyungsoo na entrada do campus, agradecia os extras que fez no trabalho, e agora poderia usar as horas acumuladas como folgas. A sensação do ser o mais feliz do mundo surgiu ao avistar o mais novo no local combinado, pensou em correr, seria na cara demais? Mas acelerar os passos não era correr, então estava tudo bem.  
― Min. ― e esse apelido era tão bonito saindo daquela voz tão grossa e ao mesmo tempo doce, que contraste lindo, fazia seu coração aquecer.  
― Soo. ― ficou parado encarando o outro, até um minuto atrás sabia exatamente o que fazer, até ter esquecido de tudo.  
Estar com Kyungsoo era como se abrisse um buraco no chão, tão fundo que poderia cruzar o outro lado do mundo. Coisas como essa não tinha explicação, os dois estavam lado a lado e parecia que não existia mais ninguém no planeta Terra. Parecia que tinham molas nos pés e se controlava para não sair saltitando, não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que se sentiu dessa forma.  
― Min, você já ouviu a expressão “feliz pra cachorro”? ― Kyungsoo perguntou, era um modo interessante de iniciar uma conversa. ― Chanyeol disse que estou assim ontem, mas eu nunca escutei.  
― Chanyeol? ― e seu coração estava quebrando, havia mesmo voltado a ser um adolescente descobrindo o amor.  
― Meu colega de quarto. ― explicou. ― Ele e o Baekhyun, o namorado dele, me zoaram a noite inteira dizendo que eu estava “feliz pra cachorro”. ― completou ainda intrigado com o termo.  
― E por que você acha que estava? ― os pedaços voltando ao lugar, ainda estava seguro afinal.  
― Porque eu reencontrei você Min. Por que mais seria? ― direto e reto como uma flecha no meio do coração do Kim. ― Eu achei que demoraria mais para encontrar você, sabe eu estive... ― talvez ainda não fosse o momento ― Vamos? ― chamou.  
Minseok não disse nada, apenas seguiu, como poderia dizer quando estava feliz? Mais feliz do que ontem se fosse possível, e já imaginava como seria o casamento dos dois. Estava sonhando demais? Iria pôr os pés no chão por enquanto. 

×

A semana seguiu normal, normal para alguém que reencontra uma paixão antiga e não quer deixar escapar, não quer perder seria o termo mais certo. Estava certo que faria de tudo para ver Kyungsoo a qualquer minuto, era só ele chamar e daria um jeito, o momento solitário era bom, porque aumentava a ânsia de ver o alvo da sua paixão. Kyungsoo o aconselhou a não tirar mais folgas por enquanto, parecia ter algo a mais em sua fala por isso acatou, se viam depois do expediente, trocavam mensagens o dia todo, entretanto nunca era o bastante, contava as horas para o domingo, onde teria o dia inteirinho livre para fazer o que quiser e estar com quem queria. A felicidade diária só durou até receber uma mensagem de Soo, ele não estaria livre no final de semana, teria que ir para a cidade onde ele morava, prometeu que seria rápido, e assim Minseok voltou à estaca zero.  
― Myeon. ― se lamentava para o amigo. ― Eu estou sendo paciente, dando o tempo dele, mas parece complicado.  
― O mundo dá voltas, nunca pensei em te ver assim. ― apesar de Minseok ser alguns meses mais velho e mais sábio, o Kim não evitava de se preocupar com ele. Queria que o amigo mantivesse os pés no chão. ― Já pensou que ele pode ter alguém na cidade dele? ― a expressão de total desolação do outro lhe deu pena, quase se arrependeu de falar, mas além de ser o amigo que apoia, deveria ser o amigo que avisa. E até ele estar cara a cara com Kyungsoo, ia aconselhar o mais velho a segurar a onda. ― Apesar de saírem sempre, vocês nunca falaram efetivamente de relacionamento, então esteja preparado para tudo Seok. ― e teria que estar mesmo, os dois sabiam.  
― Eu estou Myeon. ― sorriu ao dizer isso, pois já havia criado tantas teorias em sua mente, claro que uma delas previa que não desse certo, mas tinha esperanças.  
Minseok visualizava passar o final de semana largado sozinho, escorado como um móvel velho em casa, criou um verdadeiro drama em sua cabeça por ser deixado para trás, mas a realidade foi outra. Acordou com uma bela mensagem de bom dia de Kyungsoo, para quem lesse não era nada de mais, mas para um coração apaixonado, ser lembrado por quem se ama faz milagres. E não parou em bom dia, os dedos dos dois figuravam freneticamente feito loucos, estavam longe mas Minseok se sentia muito perto. Era impossível não sentir-se inserido na viagem quando até a foto da árvore mais velha da cidade Kyungsoo tirava para lhe mostrar, não tinha muitas atrações, mas o Do era adorável, adorável o suficiente para fazer Minseok dançar pela casa inteira. De manhãzinha até a madrugada os dois foram juntos falando, e quando não tinha mais o que falar, inventaram assunto, seu coração estava em paz, não existia mais ninguém.

×

Kyungsoo estava de volta, obviamente Minseok já estava pronto para reencontrá-lo e dar sequência ao seu plano que não era nada concreto. A semana passou corrida, Minseok tinha que finalizar um projeto, e o Do estava ocupado com a vida na faculdade, seria difícil se verem então optaram por esperar, as mensagens eram poucas mas significativas. Qualquer um do departamento do engenharia conseguiria ver os corações voando pela sua cabeça e aquele sorriso brilhante que nunca deixava o seu rosto, tão cheio de vida, tão brilhante que faria o sol sentir inveja. Encontro marcado, borboletas voando no estômago, queria ter sido ele a fazer o convite, mas o estudante tomou a dianteira, tinha algo importante para falar.

×

Estava tão ansioso para rever o outro que acabou chegando uma hora mais cedo, isso depois de ter levado bastante tempo se arrumando para ficar impecável, haviam marcado em uma praça próxima a vários restaurantes, chegando ao local ficou surpreso quando viu Kyungsoo sentado em um banco esperando, o mais novo não o viu de imediato, então Minseok se aproveitou disso para observá-lo um pouco antes de se aproximar, o mundo poderia parar naquele instante, tivera a impressão que havia mesmo parado nos minutos em que o observava em silêncio, contendo a vontade de se aproximar de uma vez, poderia esperar um pouco mais, no entanto o Do percebeu que tinha chegado e sorriu para ele enquanto levantava e ia em sua direção;   
A sua surpresa veio mesmo quando recebeu um abraço, poderia dizer que era um modo de aplacar a saudades? Estava de novo sendo pretensioso, mesmo assim não conteve o pensamento e ficou naquele abraço.  
― Min, eu senti sua falta mesmo que tenhamos nos falado. ― o Do parecia envergonhado.  
― Eu também senti a sua. ― falou. ― Um celular não é a mesma coisa.  
Se fosse um pouco pretensioso, diria que estava mesmo sendo correspondido, precisava apenas deixar tudo o mais claro possível, ainda tinha receio que todos os sinais estivessem errados, ficaram anos separados e voltaram a ter contato a quase um mês, o tempo era mesmo importante no amor? Ele tinha uma resposta, e por isso resolveu acelerar um pouco, entrelaçou a mão de Kyungsoo com a sua mesmo em público, as pessoas em volta não os impediriam de ficarem daquela forma, muito menos de ver o sorriso estampado no rosto do cara que gostava.  
― Não mesmo. ― Kyungsoo completou novamente e seguiram para o restaurante.  
Era fácil estarem perto um do outro, a conversa estava agradável e divertida depois da surpresa inicial, mas parecia que algo havia mudado naquele encontro, estava tão claro todos os sentimentos ali e o Kim sentiu que era hora de expressar de uma vez, por quê deveria esperar mais? Parte sua sabia ser correspondido mesmo tendo medo.  
― Soo. ― o chamou um pouco mais sério, enquanto esperavam a sobremesa, os olhos recaíram mais atento sobre si. ― Eu gosto de você. ― já era um adulto, não? Então por que se sentia como um adolescente?  
― Bem. ― ouviu a voz doce iniciar e em seguida o Do segurou sua mão por cima da mesa, a sobremesa chegou e ele pensou em afastar as mãos, mas Kyungsoo não deixou e apenas o olhava ignorando o garçom. ― Fico feliz de sermos correspondidos Min, pois eu também gosto bastante de você. ― o sorriso em formato de coração estava ali somente para ele.  
Externalizar o que sentiu ajudou a tornar ainda mais real, não se importava se as pessoas olhassem torto para eles, tudo que fez foi beijar os lábios que desejava há dias, enquanto sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigam meu perfil e o do @berriesongs também!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
